Monkeys, Monkeys, Monkeys
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Imagine this-you wake up, notice you have fur, a tail, and optical sensors. Well, the Stellar Twins and their friend Luna are in that position. Plus their on Shuggazoom. Well not yet...their about to crashland on Shuggazoom I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Mizz B has been abusing her writing, yes, I know. It's a horrible, horrible syndrome I have developed called LWS (pronounced 'lows'). It stands for:**

**Lazy Writer Syndrome.**

**Also – school has been a problem as well. But now it's summer time. And Mizz B is back baby – for the next…couple months anyway.**

**PS this is after the war. SK's dead, Velina and Mandarin are honeymooning – jk, they're … somewhere else for the moment. Wandering the galaxy in search of the Hyper Force.**

**PPS the OCs in this stoy are from my Galactic Fuse mini-series and some of my short stories. On 'A Reason' Luna Cooper is the mother of Leo. On 'The Blind Glare' Grayson Stellar is Miles' grandfather. And in 'Chosen', Ri is the father of the Stellar Twins.**

"Empty your mind, Chiro," Antauri advised as they both sat cross-legged in a meditating position. Antauri hovered while Chiro did not.

"Okay…" Chiro closed his eyes tight. "It's empty."

"Now. Reach deep inside of your soul. Feel the Power Primate ins—" Antauri broke off breaking the meditation position and clutching his robotic head in painful focus.

"Antauri?" called Chiro. "Antauri—what's wrong? What is it?"

Antauri's optical sensors closed tightly, and he managed, "I…I sense…something amiss."

…

Grayson Stellar, a human, a boy genius at the age of sixteen, groaned and sat up. "Ohhh…"

_What happened, _wondered he.

He struggled to recollect the memories and events that had just recently taken place and set them in order. He had been on a supply mission…or was it a scouting mission…scoping the outer rim of the galaxy perhaps? Scoping the more isolated areas, perhaps? He, his brother, and their childhood friend had been together for that mission, he recalled. Whatever that mission may be. And there had been…some rainbow portal. Or was it rainbow gasses spreading across the space before them? Oh well. Something rainbow. And in space. He had closely observed it through the view port of the star cruiser. Labeled it as some sort of supernatural residue. Residue of what?

As his consciousness slowly returned with his memories, he felt disproportional. His head felt heavier than he recalled. His stature shorter… And his hand was cold as it touched his brow…his furry brow.

Grayson's eyes, or should it be said optical sensors, flew open. Metal limbs, furry body—he was a cyborg of some sort…A cyborg what, though? He looked himself over.

His arms were gray metal, his body elsewhere was covered in dark gray-blue fur, and he caught in his reflection off his metal arms silvery-gray optical sensors. Then he noticed the tail…

Grayson yelped an exclamation, "Egads!"

His twin brother, Horatio Stellar, had regained consciousness as well and was noticing Grayson's changes. "Gray…bro…you're a monkey."

His optical sensors narrowing with dull sarcasm, Grayson turned his head to face Horatio, "Oh no, you don't say?"

To any Earthling, his incredibly thick accent would sound Australian or British. To any Beta (dweller of Galaxy Beta), it was clearly Nirvein, a species well known for their intelligence. His brother's accent was much fainter though.

Grayson blinked once in surprise, looking his once redheaded sibling over. Now, Horatio was a cybernetic simian as well. His fur was blood red as his hair had once been, and his optical sensors were a coppery, golden-biscuit shade.

"You…you're a simian too," he noted aloud.

Horatio looked down to see himself. "Wha—no! No, no, no, no—I am not a monkey! _I am not a monkey_!"

"Calm yourself," snapped Grayson. "You are doing no good by panicking."

"What happened—how the heck did we—" It dawned on Horatio. "Looney!"

_Luna_, their childhood friend and additional passenger, sat up groggily as her consciousness came back to her. "What's all the screaming about, you two?"

Then, she saw them. "What the—"

She looked down at herself seeing bright, magenta fur. Her brilliantly golden optical sensors darted back up and she looked to her friends. "What…the heck…happened to us?"

"I am…working on that," Grayson replied, standing. His pants, having become much too large for him, were at his feet. He paled a shade. "Ehhhhgh…I fell so exposed."

Now calm, Horatio stood and shook his faded jeans off. "Speak for yourself—l kinda like not having to wear pants."

Luna rolled her optical sensors and stood, glancing out the large view port. She gulped. "Uhm…guys…we have a situation."

…

Gibson stepped back from the controls as the radar detected an unidentified _crashing_ object. Something had entered their atmosphere. And was now heading _directly_ toward the Super Robot on its crash course.

"What's that black speck?" Otto asked.

"That _black speck_ is an unidentified flying object on a collision course with the Super Robot," Gibson replied with urgency in his voice.

Sprx, the genius of the Hyper Force, asked, "Then, why don't we just move, Brainstrain?"

Gibson shot him a glare, "Because, _Sprx_, there may be people in there."

His eyes having been closed this whole time, focusing on the power primate, Antauri looked up and stepped forward, "There are three life forms on that ship—"

"So it's identified now?" Sprx asked with a smart alec tone, smirking at Gibson as he folded his arms.

Nova took initiative and smacked him in the back of the head, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Cut it out—we need to get those people out of there before they crash!" Chiro said, standing tall.

Antauri nodded, "I agree, Chiro—but there is something out of line in the Power Primate—something to do with the beings inside that ship."

Taking command, Chiro stated, "We'll worry about that later—let's get out there and slow that ship down."

…

Grayson's hands flew over the controls. Being the expert pilot, he was the one they all turned to for this sort of emergency. But when the ship appeared to have the aftermath of an ion cannon—meaning the power was kaput—there wasn't anything he could do. Yet still, he tried.

Out of a force of habit in these particular situations, he ordered his brother, "Flame up and try to slow us down from the outside, Horatio."

"I would. But I'm a monkey. Not a fire mutant. 'Least not anymore," Horatio pointed out.

Grayson's balled fists slammed down onto the useless control panel. "There has to be something—"

Luna took a look at Grayson and Horatio's bare backs. "Uh…Gray—what's that thing on your back?"

Grayson's tried to crane his neck to get a look but couldn't turn far enough. He glanced at his brother seeing the same thing on him. Going up behind him, he began to study it closely.

"It appears to be a jet pack," replied the gray-blue cyber simian. He glanced at Luna. "You have one as well."

"Then what are we still standing here for?" Horatio demanded.

In agreement, Grayson hurried down the small hall conjoining the lounge with the spacious cockpit. "The emergency hatch is our only exit without power."

The three cyber simians raced to the emergency hatch and hurled themselves out after activating the jetpacks. They discovered the activation of the jetpacks was initiated by mere mechanical thought.

They turned back, hovering, to watch the cruiser.

As realization dawned on her, Luna exclaimed, "If we let it crash, it could kill someone!"

Horatio glanced at her, "I can't do anything—I don't know if I still have my flame or superstrength."

Grayson swallowed a dread, "I can't either—I couldn't even in my old form."

Flying away from them and closer to the ship, Luna ignored them. The twins exchanged glances and followed.

She came to a halt and her hands began to glow neon lime green. No—not the Power Primate. Instead, it was a power she had inherited from her father—the Mind Wielder. The glow in her eyes and around her hands was called Mind Matter. And she was about to generate more of it.

In front of the cruiser, a huge, levitating bowl constructed of semi-translucent, lime green Mind Matter materialized and caught it. Sparks flew and Luna jerked forward slightly at the sudden contact and the effort it took from her.

Grayson reached out and grabbed her arm, stabling her. He informed, "There is an empty lot fifty meters to the left and twenty above the position you have the cruiser in."

Luna gritted her teeth in deep concentration and willed the cruiser to move to his directions and dropped it when Grayson gave the clear.

…

The Hyper Force, their jetpacks hovering them in the air, watched the scene in awe. When the cruiser was dropped, they looked around for the ones that had done this. That's when they spotted three simians with jetpacks activated as well. One was supporting a rather exhausted looking one, practically carrying it, and the other was hovering not to far behind.

"No way," gasped Nova, "We're the only robot monkeys…"

Sprx blinked several times, "I'm seein' things."

Gibson hovered beside Antauri, "Is this the disturbance you were referring to?"

Silently, Antauri nodded.

**For those of you that have read Galactic Fuse—you know the Stellar Twins. And you know how amusing they are when they bicker. I'm quite positive you'll find this story amusing if you stick with it. :) Please, please, pleeeease review! Mizz B loves you readers! Love being a sentimental term referring to a strong like that means—I'll shut up already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I failed to mention in the last chapter that Grayson had a pair of spectacles on – but considering he has optical sensors now, they're just for show. And I changed Luna's appearance – it was too boyish. She now has magenta fur and gold eyes. And since her Mind Wielder powers are lime green her eyes tend to change lime from time to time. I edited the first chapter to insert the changes to Luna.**

"Impressive technology—and architecture," Grayson commented as he assisted Luna.

The Hyper Force led the trio to the command center, voicing their thanks to his complement. The three took note of the huge screen and the colored tubular shafts. Well, Ray only took a glance, and it was back to adjusting his black jacket that had been shrunk with him like Grayson's spectacles had.

Once they were all in the command center, the two groups stood on either side of each other and so began the introductions/questionings.

Antauri was the first to ask, "Who are you?"

Grayson, despite his usually sigh personality, was always the one to answer this question first. Very formally, at that. "I am Grayson Stellar, and this is my brother, Horatio."

Horatio rolled his optical sensors at his brother's typical formality and added, "Ray."

"And I'm Luna," Luna put in.

Chiro politely introduced the team, "We're the Hyper Force."

"And we were quite certain we were the only cybernetic simians in the galaxy," Gibson added.

Horatio folded his arms over his chest. "Up until five minutes ago you probably were."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked, slightly confused, her own arms having already been folded as well.

"This isn't our usual form," Grayson started nervously. "We're actually…much more human than we appear."

Luna added, "We were traveling through space and passed through this black…er, rainbow hole. That's the last thing we remember though. We were knocked, and we woke up as monkeys about to crash land on your planet."

"Rainbow?" Sprx repeated.

Gibson glanced at Antauri. "The Skeleton King Worm created a multi-colored wormhole and used it for transportation."

One of Grayson's optical sensors narrowed with perplexity.

Gibson continued, "You don't think…"

With a solemn nod, Antauri pointed out, "But never before has it transformed anyone or anything into a cyber simian."

Otto put in, pointing a finger up. "There's a first time for everything!"

"Otto has a point," Chiro pointed out.

Ray (Horatio) was trying to stay focused but his tail was very distracting. He'd never had a tail like this before and it was a very interesting thing to watch. Subconsciously, he had been making it move back and forth. So everything else everyone said passed right over his head as he was mesmerized by his tail. He didn't return to reality until—

"Horatio!" Grayson raised his voice, snapping his mechanical fingers in front of his face. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Huh—what?" Ray looked up, breaking his gaze on his tail. "Am now."

Grayson rolled his eyes and said, "We need to go back to the cruiser. Now."

"Why?" asked the blood red monkey.

Annoyed, the grayish one repeated the words Horatio had missed in his zoned out mode, "We need to contact the others and tell them our flight has been delayed."

"Wait—so are we contacting the Robo Tower or calling our mom?"

Grayson's eyes narrowed dully. "The Robo Tower. They'll tell our parents for us. Are you done with your needless questioning?"

Ray tapped his monkey chin thinking. "Hm…Nope. One more—why are we going all the way out to a ship that's computer is down when there's a perfectly fine one right over there." He pointed to the monkey team's supercomputer.

"Well, because—" Grayson broke off. "Well—"

There was a pause. Luna blinked with surprise that Ray had proved Grayson wrong on something. And used common sense. She quoted Otto under her breath. "There's a first time for everything…"

Grayson sighed and turned to the Hyper Force maintaining his composure. "May we borrow your communications systems in your supercomputer?"

"Yeah, sure." Chiro motioned him toward it.

Grayson nodded his gratefulness and stepped up to the control panel. It didn't take him long to figure out how to work the controls and he had managed to set up a video transmission. Ray and Luna had slowly come up behind him on either side of him.

"You want the wrench? You want it? You want it? Go get it, boy!"

A girl no older than ten with dark hair and bright magenta eyes hurled a wrench, and an auburn-furred dog chased after it. The dog ran out of the view screen's line of view, and an ear rattling crash followed.

Grayson restrained himself from making an outburst and struggled to keep his composure. "Chara, Ashton?"

Chara, the little girl, turned obviously struggling to keep from laughing. "Sorry, Gray, what's—you're a monkey."

Grayson sighed. "Yes. I'm a monkey—but that is beside the point right now—"

Chara waved at where the dog had disappeared. "Ash! Come see—Grayson's a monkey!"

Grayson slapped his face with his own hand and slowly dragged his hand down. "Egads…"

The dog bounded back with the wrench in its mouth, and when it reached the view screen's line of view, a swirl of gray wind surrounded it and grew. In its place stood a strawberry blonde 11-year-old with a navy, open-buttoned shirt over a white one and navy jeans. The wrench dropped from his mouth and into his hand. He twirled it around his fingers and shoved it into the leather tool belt around his waist.

At the sight of the once human trio, his gray eyes lit up. "No way! Only I can morph into animals—how did you guys do that?"

Grayson's eyes narrowed impatiently. "It wasn't intentional I assure you. Now could you two please—"

Chara clasped her hands and put them on the side of her face dreamily. "Awww! You guys are so cute!"

Luna put her hands on her hips. "Sis, you need to—"

"Gray, you're so adorably short! And your glasses are so tiny!" Chara continued as Ash laughed at their appearance. "And Ray, you've got that tiny jacket! Aw!"

Grayson sighed, "This is why I do not allow the two of them access to my laboratory. Charli Cooper, listen to me—"

Chara (Charli) went on, "Oh and Lu-Lu! Purple is _so_ your color—"

"Gwendolynn7— disengage sleep mode," Grayson took another resort, "And _please_ get them out of my research facility."

An unseen voice interjected with mechanical formality, "Ashton, Charli, Marci is waiting in the workshop for the both of you."

The two exchanged glances and exclaimed simultaneously. "Marci?"

And in a flash, the two had bolted out of the large room.

"Thank you, G7," Grayson expressed his gratitude.

A holographic image of a silver haired teenage girl in a lab coat appeared. "It was no problem, Gra"—she took a look at him—"aaayson? You're a monkey."

Grayson stifled the urge to groan. "Yes. Yes I know."

"How did you…" Gwendolynn Sevin wasn't quite certain how to finish her question despite her vast programmed vocabulary.

"Dorkster flew us through a big rainbow and we turned into monkeys—no lie," Ray explained.

G7 blinked, speechless.

Grayson argued, "It was not a rainbow, Horatio—it was a formation of multi-colored gasses in the middle of space—"

"—that you flew us right into," Ray pointed out.

"Those sort of gaseous formations do not affect sauramian plated cruisers—"

"—but it sure affected _us_."

Grayson and Ray now stood facing each other, helmet to helmet as they argued.

Luna groaned and then looked to G7. "Just tell Andy and our parents we're gonna be a little off schedule."

G7 nodded, "Alright—I'll leave you to…separate them."

The transmission was interrupted, and Luna went around and shoved the two apart with a hand on each of their chests. "We don't have time for that, guys."

Ray folded his arms while Grayson balled his fists at his side. The two simply glared at one another.

The Hyper Force witnessed the events in an awkward silence.

Luna turned to face the monkey team. "Sorry about that—and thanks for agreeing to let us stay until we can figure out a way to change us back."

One of Ray's optical sensors narrowed with surprise, "Huh—"

"They agreed to as you were entranced by your tail," Grayson explained with a rather irritated tone.

**I'm a bit uneasy with this chapter because my OCs seemed to overpower it – I'm going to try not to let that happen again. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Pleeeeease review! Your reviews are what keep me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grayson was only half conscious. He felt a tail poke his back repetitively as he slept on the lower bunk in the quarters. With every tail-poke he heard his brother voice.

"Dorkster. Dorkster. Dorkster. Dorkster. Dorkster. Dorkster…"

"_What?_" grumbled the gray-blue simian.

"You awake?"

Grayson turned his head to glare at him with silver optical sensors.

"That a yes?"

"Leave me alone."

Ray smirked, "Ahhh c'mon, Dorkster."

"Get away."

"I was actually going to ask an important question, y'know."

"I don't care," murmured the drowsy simian trying to bury his face in his pillow. He hoped Horatio would get the message and go away. But sadly—no. He didn't.

Ray flicked him in the back of the head—the, er, helmet. "Get up—I seriously need to ask you something."

Rolling over, Grayson glared at him. "_What?_"

Ray folded his arms, "Well. Never mind now. I'll just ask you in the mornin' since you're actin' that way."

"I'm trying to go to sleep, Horatio, and it's impossible to do with a constant nuisance such as yourself at my side."

After thinking it over for a minute, Ray asked, "What happened to Alchem?"

…

"Alchem is one of the last of a super powerful species. The first species in the galaxy and the most powerful—Mindorian. His one goal is to avenge his species' extinction by one of two things—taking over the galaxy or completely destroying it. His younger brother leads our 'rag tag' team, and so we are the main group that thwarts his every attempt at vengeance."

"And he fell through the rainbow, too. So he's either a monkey or a magical unicorn now," Ray said with a smirk folding his arms.

Grayson rolled his eyes. "I told you, it wasn't a rainbow, you imbecile."

"No need to use harsh words, Dorkster."

Nova huffed and rolled her eyes. Luna, a telepath, overheard her loud thought: _'Why does this sound so familiar? They're worse than Gibson and Sprx.'_

"Straighten up, guys—this is why I can't go in public with the two of you," Luna said as she folded her arms.

"Right then," Grayson clasped his hands behind his back trying to ignore his brother. "We fear he may be on your planet. Whether he is a cybernetic simian or in humanoid form—"

"—or a unicorn—"

Grayson shot Ray a glare and continued, "—we do not know."

"But wherever Alchem is," Luna started then added, "or us for that matter, chaos follows."

Chiro asked, "Would we be ready for 'Alchem'?"

With a shake of her head, Luna replied, "We've been fighting him for five years, and we're still not ready for him. We use a lot of improvisation."

"And we honestly do not know what to expect," Grayson added. "Horatio no longer has his fire mutant attributes in this form, but Luna still has her Mind Wielder abilities. So Alchem could or could not have his Mindorian powers. Or he could have more power. We don't know. And we won't know. Until of course—"

"—we face him," Ray finished, wanting a turn to speak.

Antauri came forward, "If he is on Shuggazoom, we will face him as well. We need to know his tactics and fighting style though."

"Simple. He's ruthless," Grayson started.

Ray added to the list. "He takes cheap shots."

"He ignores fairness," Luna said.

The blood red monkey put in, "He cheats."

"He will kill or use anyone despite their age and size," explained Grayson.

Luna glanced at Grayson as she said, "He has killed."

Ray turned solemn as he added with an experienced glint in his eye, "And he has possessed."

"So basically, Alchem has no humanity and considers no fairness," Grayson summarized. "He is a challenging opponent and one you will easily learn to despise."

Chiro had paled a shade but asked, "Could you three give us a little bit of training? Like just to prepare ourselves for the kind of power he has."

Grayson shook his head, "I can't—but Horatio and Luna…"

Luna's eyes flashed neon lime as she levitated Grayson who was made rather uneasy by the supernatural event. She then said, "Alchem has telekinesis."

Ray balled a fist and from his cybernetic monkey-hand, two blades much like Wolverine's three blades shot out. "And he's got lots of blades."

**I suck. OCs are still overpowering. In the time I've been gone I've mainly been writing about Luna, Ray, and Gray so it sorta comes naturally to put the focus on them and to write for them. Writing for the Hyper Force has become awkward for me. But I PROOOMISE, I'm trying. Please review! Your reviews really help me, y'know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just to explain something about Ray's 'Wolverine'-like claws—to many of you that probably seemed very sudden and out of place. To understand why he has that and why he **_**knew**_** he had that, you'd have to know about his family tree. His dad, Richard Stellar, was the son of a fire mutant **_**and**_** a Stealloid which is an alien species that has steal bones and a certain number of claws on the back of their hands. Ray knew he had metal bones and two claws on either hand because he'd used them before. He just went out on a limb and took a guess that he still had those powers.**

"Mindorians are tricky," began Luna as they stood in the training center. "I'm a Mindorian descendant so I've got some of their powers, and I understand them pretty well. If they can imagine it, they can generate it out of something called Mind Matter. Of course it depends on their strength and energy when it comes to how large it gets."

Otto interjected, "Can you do that?"

With a nod, she replied, "Yep. I'm the daughter of the Mind Wielder—creative generation is my specialty."

"Can you generate a big pie?" asked the green simian.

"Yeeees but you wouldn't be able to eat it."

"Why not?" he quizzed, slightly dejected.

Luna paused to gather her words, "Well, because. Mind Matter isn't edible I didn't think. It wouldn't taste that good either."

"Can we get on with the training please?" Sprx asked impatiently.

"I was wonderin' the same thing, Looney. Less jabbin' with your mouth and more with your sword," Ray said, the claws on his hands ready.

Luna shot him a glare and turned to face him. "Okay, Hothead. But since I have the Mindorian powers I have Alchem's role."

"Doesn't bother me," Ray shrugged, "Just hurry it up a little."

Luna's optical sensors started to glow lime green and around her hands swirled green mist. Then, in her hands materialized two lime green ninja swords. She stood ready for him.

"By the way, Looney—Alchem has one sword," Ray pointed out before charging.

He leapt over her head and then came around with a balled fist about to sink his blades into her back. Expecting that, Luna whirled and caught the blades in the crook of the X her swords made when she put them together.

"Take note of this, guys—this is how Alchem'll get you to back off," Luna said right before her eyes flashed green.

Ray started levitating and was then thrown against the back wall. He slid down slowly, dazed. Immaturely, he remarked, "You…did that…on purpose."

"Maybe," Luna shrugged, turning back to the Hyper Force. "Since Alchem has telekinesis, he tends to levitate his opponents to either throw them back or bring them right to his sword. If the crowd of opponents is too overwhelming though, he won't be able to do that."

Ray had gotten to his feet and charged a second time.

Luna didn't flinch, still explaining, "And there's something called the Mindorian Flash. It's a form of teleportation. But depending on the Mindorian—or Mind Wielder's strength is how far they can Flash."

Green mist swirled around her like snakes and then she disappeared in a flash of Mind Matter. Ray sank his blade-like claws into the empty space she had stood in before. Luna reappeared on the other side of the training center, leaning against the wall casually with her arms folded.

"Now, I'm not the strongest of Mind Wielders, so I can't do that for much longer," she explained, her eyes flickering do to the power that had drained. "Alchem won't be able to use it very much either. But the thing is—he uses it to either A) run away or B) sneak up behind you and run you through—like this."

Luna used a great deal of focus to Flash behind Ray and the point of her green sword came through his furry chest. He sucked in wind fast, caught off guard—not realizing she planned on using him as a demonstration.

The Hyper Force were all shocked and stood on edge about to lunge at her.

Luna effortlessly pulled the blade to the side, it passing through Ray harmlessly. "The funny thing about Mind Matter is it can be made to phase or be like an illusion. But when you need it to—"

She verified her point she was about to make by using the flat of her sword to bang against Ray's helmet.

"—it's as solid as a rock."

Ray clutched either side of his head. "Ow! Hey—stop using me to make your points!"

She shrugged. "And that's about it for Mindorians I guess… Did I cover everything, Hothead?"

"If you didn't, you're not using me," he snapped.

With a roll of her eyes, she looked to the Hyper Force. "You guys got everything? Any questions?"

Antauri was the first to ask, "When you said that Mind Matter could phase, did you mean that you could also phase yourself?"

Luna nodded, "Yup. Not only can I phase myself, but I can phase others."

As her hand rose toward Ray, he began to glow lime green and sank into the floor. When she stopped, Ray was stuck in the floor from his waist.

He propped his head up on his elbow and tapped his fingers on the floor impatiently, glaring at her. "Seriously?"

She grinned widely. "Yes. Seriously. Anymore questions guys?"

Otto raised his hand and waved it widely, "Ooh, oooh, pick me! Pick me!"

Narrowing one optical sensor in perplexity, she pointed a finger at him. "You."

Otto asked, "Can you make the pie now?"

**Well, that was the big explanation chapter. Yes, I realize it is not very long. I kind of expected it to be longer… Well stick around! If it isn't already, I promise—it'll get fun! Please, please, pleeease review! –do I appear desperate to you?**


End file.
